1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for making and erecting prefabricated, self-supporting panelled structures, and in particular to a monocoque building system and its buildings.
2. Prior Art
The use of prefabrication systems is relatively modern, including Nissen huts, which were made from curved corrugated iron sheets, and widely used in World War II.
Prefabricated structures have also been used for ships, aircraft hangar structures and for other purposes. In the aircraft industry, some airplane fuselages have been of monocoque construction, where the skin of the fuselage is itself load-bearing.
Geodesic structures such as geodesic domes made famous by Buckminster Fuller consist of a space framework, usually composed of triangular form units, having a covering such as a diaphragm over its exterior surface.